Emerging from the Cocoon
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Choji has always admired Ino, but as the 16th head of the Akimichi clan can he muster the courage to tell her his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created and owns Naruto Shippuden. I do not. The anime and manga are property of Shonen Jump and Viz. This fanfiction means no harm and I make no money writing it.

* * *

Both the Akimichi and the Yaminaka had been training yet again, while Asuma and Shikamaru were out doing some exercises of their own. Working on their new maneuvers that Sarutobi Asuma said would strengthen team 10 further. The smell of new fallen rain hung thickly on the branches of the trees and clung to each leaf. Most were covered in the heavy droplets of water dripping to the moist muddy ground in places. Clouds scattered in the wake of the sun shining overhead on the two members of the Ino Shika Cho team.

"Let's try it, Ino? You jumping into my head," Choji said with a smile of encouragement on his face as the blonde Yaminaka took a position in front of him.

"Right, are you ready?" she asked, blue eyes gleaming brightly under the veil of their dark lashes.

Choji nodded, dark hair hanging down his back. Was it his imagination or was Ino actually looking him up and down lately? He at least liked to think so because her eyes were trained on him. Years of bolstering up his self-confidence despite his clan's propensity to eating heavily had resulted in a better self-image.

With her fingers, Ino formed a distinctive shape framing her line of sight of Choji before her face. She called out, "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Like a butterfly's wing, brushing his face her mind entered his softly. Choji allowed it, hoping she would not see the thoughts he had for her. The long-standing crush echoing in his thoughts formed of a beautiful image of her. Perfect and immutable. Now this perfect princess of the mind was pulling the strings. He could feel himself move away from a series of kunai shooting towards him from the bushes.

"Awk, that's amazing," he gasped, easily landing while blocking a few of them with his Bo staff.

"You've got the ability to do that yourself, Choji," she reprimanded him gently. He chuckled, swinging the staff around to knock away another volley. Then he felt her guide him to strike one of the targets and disable it by throwing the staff at it.

"I know, but still, I'm not always that agile, not like you," he said with a chuckle.

"Even so, you can do it, Choji," she lightly reminded him, voice echoing in his mind. Over his face came a slight blush at the thought of her being inside him. He trusted her implicitly.

That same light brushing of butterflies wings heralded her exit. Free to move he walked over to help her stand up again. Even though he was used to seeing her crumple or fall because of the mind transfer jutsu it was still enough to make him want to rush to the rescue.

"That was really good, Ino," he said to her admirably holding out a hand to her which she grasped. Gently he pulled her to her feet.

Dusting herself off she then said, "I think it's time for a break."

"I've got some water and snacks if you want to share them," Choji offered before he led her over to a fallen log to sit down. Ino gladly accepted the bottle of water he handed her with a smile, and cracked it open easily.

"Thanks. You're always prepared, one thing I like about you," she said with a grin, sipping her water. The sounds of a bag crackling was welcome and familiar to her just like the fact he still loved those barbecue flavored chips. While he did not eat them as constantly as he did when they were younger, he still loved his favorites.

Taking her own snack, she began to chew on the health bar lightly that he passed to her. "So you figure Asuma sensei and Shikamaru skipped out on their training to play shoji?"

"I wouldn't put it past that lazy butt Shikamaru," Ino commented, flipping her air out of her face. "Besides, Asuma sensei did give us the afternoon off when we finished that new combo."

"If Asuma sensei did that then they ARE playing shoji right now, and he's probably trying to get out of paying for a meal tonight," Choji mumbled, sounding irritated but she could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"His wallet's still trying to recover from last time," Ino said with a shrug, sipping her water. Out of the corner of his eye as he ate Choji watched the muscles in her neck moving and the way she sipped out of that bottle. It made blood rush to his cheeks.

"Not to change the subject, but I really think its great some of the jutsus your dad's taught you lately. You're a real top class sensor now, Ino," the Akimichi complemented her. He wondered if she had caught him looking at her like so many times before.

"That's very kind of you Choji, but it's only natural for a top class Kunoichi like me, and a pretty one…"

"You're as deadly as you are pretty. A rose with thorns that'll take out any enemy stupid enough to take on team 10," the Akimichi agreed, grinning at her. Seeing that gleam in her eyes along with the slight flush to her cheeks just made his day.

"Choji…" she trailed off, and then smiled a bit, setting aside his water bottle. For a full minute, both of them looked more at their snacks then each other. Through the trees, the sun flickered down, shaded by leaves. Their odd pattern of shadows danced over Ino's purple outfit and flawless—according to Choji anyway—figure.

Something wet on the seat of his pants seemed to soak through and ruin his admiration of his teammate. He glanced down to realize that his hand rested on a rather wet log surface. To his horror, he noticed that same liquid must be soaking into her skirt and she did not realize it. Great. That's all he needed; an angry teammate after the session was going so well and they were having a nice quiet moment together.

"Ino, the branch is wet," he blurted out, reaching a hand to her to lift her up.

Ino leapt up from the slightly wet branch the moment Choji realized his backside was wet and mumbled, "I'm sorry… Ino I didn't think to..."

"Eeep…" she managed to get out but Choji was faster, pulling her so she landed into a softer and more comfortable place.

Noticing that she sat crosswise over his lap she blushed pink, at the same time he would turned bright red. They took looks at once another nervously but neither moved. "Uh… I thought it would be better than a wet log or the ground…"

"But I'm only going to get you wet…" she protested.

"Well, better me than you getting sick," Choji rationalized, rubbing the back of his neck. "And it's more comfortable right?"

Ino blurted out annoyed, "But you… me… why…"

"Ahem, because… I… as a 16th generation Akimichi, I wouldn't be brave enough if I didn't admit my feelings for you," Choji said seriously, still resting his hands on the log. Though she sat on his lap, he seemed afraid to touch her if she tried to smack him.

"Your… feelings…" Ino managed to get out, feeling dizzy.

"I really really like you Ino, and my father recently told me I had to toughen up and face truth, and not run away, so I'm not running away from my feelings anymore," he continued, resting a hand on her back to steady her.

"What took you so DAMN LONG?" Ino yelled at him. Startled Choji almost let her drop off his lap but he managed to steady her. She grabbed onto both his shoulders, seeing how his still flushed face took on the serious expression, she had seen not on an awkward chunin, but a shinobi much like his father.

Choji did not know how to answer THAT but his sensitivity allowed him to see that cupping her cheek in one huge hand and bending in for a kiss on the cheek was not out of the question. At least he was confident enough to do that because he heard the gasp of shock and relief from her very clearly. Drawing back, he gave her the most confident smile he could muster.

Stunned from the gentleness of the kiss she managed to return it to one of his marking covered cheeks. Panting they regarded one another with half closed eyes before the inevitable pull brought their lips into contact. Encouraged, he moved both hands to hold her hips as he felt her relax. For a full minute, they just tasted the timid kiss turning more adult.

Seizing the chance she shifted on his lap, making him scared she was moving away but she grabbed the sides of his face enough to keep their mouths together. Both her legs slid on either side of his so she straddled his lap. Breaking the kiss, he panted deeply trying to keep from going crazy. She sensed his hesitation.

"Choji?"

"I don't want to get too carried away," he told her. "Besides, we should get some dry clothes."

"I thought you…"

"I mean not in the middle of things when someone could interrupt," Choji reassured her, slowly getting up as he carried her easily.

"You can put me down," Ino muttered quietly.

"But I like carrying you," Choji insisted. "Besides I don't want people seeing you have a wet backside."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created and owns Naruto Shippuden. I do not. The anime and manga are property of Shonen Jump and Viz. This fanfiction means no harm and I make no money writing it.

* * *

While he put her clothes in the drier, he had loaned her one of his T-shirts. It was large enough to make a small dress from. Even the boxer shorts were far too loose on her that she could have just slid into one leg but she managed to secure them around her hips with a knot. Both the T-shirt and boxers smelled like him and she enjoyed it.

In the Akimichi family compound the buildings and homes were painted brightly but not garishly. Chairs and sofas were built for comfort, not vanity. On one of these sofas they both sat listening to music and waiting for Ino's clothes to dry. In truth, Choji sat on the sofa in one of the sitting rooms with Ino in his lap, continuing where they left off at the park. Since more skin was visible, it made both of them a bit shyer at first.

However, the kisses were bolder. Ino's tongue swept over his bottom lip tempting Choji to open his mouth and invite her in. She tasted what was uniquely him for the first time and it was addictive. He was so big and strong but precise with his control it was stunning. Choji felt as if he were touching a beautiful but possibly lethal rose or poisonous plant that could kill or harm if he was not careful. Like a pliant vine, she slid her way around him and buried her fingers in his thick hair. Lips were soft as flower petals but potent as perfume.

Choji felt dizzy. Having the woman he loved sitting in his lap kissing him more boldly was a dream come true. The last thing he wanted to do was rush things or pressure her. For a while, they were content to kiss deeply in a dance of lips and tongues. Her strong slender hands rubbed through his T-shirt over his muscular chest covered in a good amount of body fat necessary for his family's unique jutsu. She could feel his body responding under her and rocked her bottom down on it to see how far he would go.

Strong fingers massaged her back, but one ventured over her chest. Glad Choji was getting bolder she diverted her attention to his earlobe and started sucking. His hand found her breast and massaged it lightly, earning a moan from her.

"More…" she whispered.

"More? I'm not going too far?" he asked.

"I'll let you know," Ino reassured him, giving him a sweet smile. "If you stop now I'll be pissed."

"Can't have that," Choji chuckled, knowing that it was all right but wanting her to hear that he was not going to push her. Carefully he pulled her T-shirt up so she raised her arms and helped him pull it off. Choji's blush was endearing seeing that black lace bra.

"You like it?"

"Yeah… and I like what it's hiding too," he whispered.

"You're wearing too much now," she teased, pulling at his shirt.

He hiked it up over his head and let it fall on the sofa. For a minute, he felt insecure because even though he was muscled he did have a bit of a stomach. Ino's hands smoothed over it and she leaned down to kiss him. Getting the sense she liked what she touched he then grew bolder touching her chest again.

"Mmm… better, right?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Much better. For now anyway," Ino reassured him, giving him a wink and a charming mischievous smile. He bent in and started kissing down her neck while she nipped and sucked on his ear. Both hands caressed her breasts that had grown to a nice generous size over the 3 years they would become chunin.

The more he squeezed her body and massaged it, the more she ground down on his lap. His hard muscles felt so good against her center that she wanted to know and feel it more intimately. Choji nipped her neck, licked down her skin to her shoulders, and then reached around once he saw her reaching behind her.

"Let me," Choji offered. His huge hands successfully unhooked her bra from the back, surprising Ino.

Shyly she looked down at him again, her arms over her chest a bit so he could glimpse her bare breasts. Then she wrapped her hands under them to hold them up once his head bent down and she hugged him around the neck. He was one of the few men who could or would have the urge to delicately worship them this way and keep her satisfied. Her cries and moans grew greater. Long fingers kneaded his scalp and actually scratched the skin but it excited Choji even more.

"Please Choji, I need more…" Ino urged, untying the knot in her borrowed boxers.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

"Very sure. Please… I want you to see me. All of me," Ino whispered.

Reverently he helped her untie the knot. Sliding so she sat across his lap and leaned on one arm, she let him pull them down and reveal her lower half. His other hand swept down her body in a long caress till his fingers tickled over her womanhood. She arched her hips up and he shyly ran his fingers between her legs.

"You like that?" he asked her softly.

"I'd like this even more," she whispered into his ear. He grew bright red.

"You want me to…"

"If you don't want that's all right," she whispered.

"Next time," Choji promised, and she shivered at the prospect. "For now I'd like to do this…"

When he slipped a finger inside her, Ino was sure she would lose her mind. Her whole body tensed up and she let out a cry. The blonde kunoichi grabbed onto his hair as he looked down at her intently. She then pulled his mouth to hers to kiss him. Adding another finger Choji searched for the sensitive spots he had read about in one of the books he had borrowed from Kiba and Kankuro.

He swallowed the inevitable breaths in his own mouth, feeling her body jerking replying to his fingers at the same time. Releasing her, he saw her panting with closed eyes and lifted his fingers up to kiss them. Ino opened her eyes with her head spinning to see him doing this, and she felt even more aroused.

He felt her fingers reaching down to his boxers and lifted his hips up a bit, knowing that darkness of lust in her eyes meant she wanted to play. She leapt off his lap long enough to help him pull his boxers down to his knees. He grabbed his T-shirt and tossed it down to sit on top of, then watched her examining him for the first time wide eyed.

Of course, that did wonders to his confidence. She gave him a coy smile and used both hands to wrap around him. He gritted his teeth rolling his head back. "Ino… if you don't be careful I'll…"

She stopped and kissed him. He felt her straddling his hips, rubbing herself along his length teasingly. Opening one eye, he saw her bending down. "I could…"

Eyes growing dark he whispered, "Do you want this now? You could… but I…"

"I do want it now," she whispered soberly, kissing him once more. "And only with you."

He saw her performing a jutsu he had read about that mostly kunoichi knew. "I know there's a chance you'll have to do this with other people…" he whispered. "And I understand."

"I want you inside me, Akimichi Choji," she reassured him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she swung a leg over him. Grasping her hips, he positioned her. If she was this confident, he knew she trusted him despite the size difference.

Another rumor he had heard was that the kunochi had trained in all manner of ways to help tune their bodies to love different sizes and shapes of men. Hoping that was the case he started to pull her down over him, wanting her to feel the instant he was giving himself to her. Ino's low moan told him that she was not in much pain. Her quick breaths and shifting body embraced completely. To his surprise, the skin of her inner thighs touched his and she sat there with a look of contentment on her face.

"Ino…" he whispered, on the edge of stopping himself from pushing her down into the sofa and taking her.

"Are you going to start moving or am I going to have to get mad?" she asked, peeking out from under her hair.

Choji turned over and then pressed her into the sofa in one quick motion. He kept the bulk of his weight off her by kneeling into the cushion and holding her hips. Ino let out a moan from the motion of his hips in and out. Reassured she was all right so far he did it again.

"I'm not going to break. I'm a kunoichi of Konoha, Choji. So stop being so timid and show me what you're made of," she urged.

Kissing her hard, he did just that.

* * *

Ino looked incredible on top of him, breasts bouncing and hair flying wildly. He took her first on the sofa, and then against a wall. Worried about being discovered he had carried her up to his room where she insisted on trying out how comfortable the huge bed he had was.

He knew he was huge, and she loved taking him in that third time. This round however he lie back in the bed and let her do the bulk of the work.

There was something erotic about seeing himself making love to her. That birth control jutsu she had done reassured him that he could do whatever he wanted and there would be no children. Though Choji really wanted to plant a seed in the Yaminaka, and was sure she would as well.

Tugging on her breast and kneading them, he brought her to another earth-shattering climax. Holding her close him he plunged deep in her pleasure and released hers once more. She collapsed onto his chest, panting and whispering his name.

"Are you ok?" he managed to get out, giving her soft kisses.

"More than ok. I feel wonderful," she murmured, lying stretched on top of him. He felt her soft kisses sprinkled on his chest feeling winded, but sure he could muster another round given enough time.

"Five more minutes," he promised, concentrating.

"You mean…" she trailed off, surprised as she looked down at him. "That really IS the case?"

"Akimichi clansmen take pride in pleasing their women," Choji told her seriously. "Calorie control IS good for many different things, just like that mind control jutsu."

"You want to feel how good you're making ME feel?" Ino asked, resting her hand against his brow. Choji's eyebrows went up as she replayed the blinding bliss in his brain and he let out a cry.

Ino was flexible, and insatiable. However, Choji in a few minutes was more than up to the task again. He sat up this time and gave small rolling motions of his hips while she clung to his shoulders.

"Five for five," Choji murmured in self-pride, holding her down over him so she let out a strangled whimper.

"Choji… you don't have to… AHH…" she cried out.

"Four is death, and five is better," Choji reassured her, kissing her lightly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Ino leaned back so she could put her feet on Choji's belly, and he held her hands to help hold her in place. The new angle gave her a nice pleasant sensation and returned it tenfold to her new partner.

* * *

When they were done that fifth time Ino was breathless, hair tangled and what she was sure would be a 'hot mess'. Choji seemed an extremely happy and satisfied shinobi as he lay there sharing a snack of some sort with her. He insisted she needed to keep her energy up and she had to agree.

Marriages among the three clans were very common and highly encouraged. It increased the ties among Yaminaka, Nara, and Akimichi. Though Choji was very sure that his mother's visit to Ino's home for an impromptu women's defense force meeting wasn't exactly accidental.

"I don't' want to get out of this bed for a week," Ino managed to mumble, lying curled up against him.

"You won't starve," Choji joked, insisting on shoving another pastry in her face. "Besides, you'll just burn it off anyway."

She did notice that he had thinned considerably so eating all that caloric food next to his bed made perfect sense. Nevertheless, the aching between her legs she was sure would keep her friend and rival Sakura guessing for weeks to come.

Besides, she wouldn't mind at all if he ate some more to keep his perfect figure just the way she liked it. Well covered.


End file.
